Quiet Time
by SnowyViviane
Summary: SOMEONE CAN FINISH THIS IF THEY WANT! I am out of Jacob found her. But who is she? Basically it's just how Jake imprints on a girl but knows nothing about her and this is how he gets to figure her out and get to know her. Very first story. Please be kind.
1. Watch

**Jacob**

I can't believe it. It finally happened and I don't even know the poor girls name. She just looks like an ordinary teenaged girl in her black sweatshirt with "Cullman Bearcat Soccer" written in gold and #10 on her hood, jeans, and her hot pink and black shoes. There was a green flowery notebook open in front of her, a purple pen lazily thrown to the side, her 340 question history final study guide, finished with the pages worn from constant flipping, a book left open laying face down keeping her page, green headphones thrown on the table, a laptop in her lap, and a what seemed empty sheet of copier paper sitting in front of her.

She was in the library studying for finals the next day, or she was, I noticed, until she decided she had had enough and turned on her computer to play solitaire.

She was fixing her bangs again when she saw took a glance around and noticed me looking at her.

_Now she thinks I am a stalker, great. I knew I shouldn't have followed her into here._

**Alex**

That was weird. I look up to fix my bangs for the thousandth time, and someone was staring right at me. I wonder what that was all about. Maybe I had messed up my bangs by trying to get them to lay flat so I looked horribly idiotic. Stupid cow-lick, I couldn't get it to stay down for anything, and it was right on the side of my head. Sometimes I could straighten it over and over and get through 1st period with it looking alright, but later it would pop up right back again.

I was trying to study here in the library but I kept getting distracted by a loud group of girls at the table next to me, a kid with his music blaring behind me, and another loud group of kids in front of me making what seemed to be gun noises, some people need to grow up. I turned on the computer as a last resort, if I couldn't find anything on here to do in peace and quiet for at least 10 minutes I would have nothing better to do than to go home.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Croooosh!"

That is it, I am gone. The gun group in front of me was getting even louder and I couldn't find any way possible to get my 3 of clubs to go on the board.

It took a good 5 minutes just to get everything rounded up off the table before I could finally get out of here, if there was one thing I did now, it was how to make a mess, and mom and dad kept me noted on that 24/7.


	2. I made it

**Alex**

English class was even worse than usual today. I had to read poetry, it wasn't bad it was really good actually, of course it had hidden meanings and the whole thing was symbolism for a completely different thing, but after I took 10 minutes just to figure that out I could successfully say I was captivated by it, even though it took a lifetime to understand.

The rest of the class was just even more review of the same stuff we have been learning since the 6th grade. I thought high school was going to be harder and more challenging tham this? I guess I shouldn't speak too soon or ask any questions I should just keep my fingers crossed.

As I was playing with the hem of my dress I thought I could see someone looking at me form the corner of my eye. I turned to the guy beside me, having to lift my head just to look at his eyes because he was so tall. He wasn't the same kid from the library the other day but he looked like he could be related to him, I mean even more the rest of us do here. They were both extremely tall and well built. I think a model would be jealous of their bodies.

I thought I saw him look away quickly from something. It probably wasn't me, no one really notices me much really. They don't even take the time to make fun of me anymore. I guess I should be happy about that, but somehow I'm not.

All of a sudden I heard the bell ring. I jumped and I hope that no one noticed. I had lost track of time thinking again.

**Jacob**

"Are you even going to talk to her man?" Quil was really starting to get on my nerves. He has been asking that question for weeks now.

"I don't have any classes with her, I never see her besides in the halls and in the library." I started going to the library ever since I saw her walk in there after school one day. I had finally gotten the nerve to talk to her when I followed her into the library. As soon as she sat down, I don't know what happened I just got caught up looking at her, and watching her. "Any anyway, I don't even know her name."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"What?"  
"You could have just asked one of us if we knew her name! I have English 1st period with her. She sits right beside me." He was laughing as if it was hilarious. I was ticked off. He really knows how to press your buttons.

"Well, what is her name then!?"

"Oh, yeah, Alex Klein." That is not even close to what I was thinking. She doesn't look like an Alex to me.

"There she is man." He was pointing toward the soda machine. She looked like she was thinking hard dangling her change in her right hand as her left hand messed with her dress. She was wearing a purple dress about mid-thigh length with a red tank-top underneath with a funky design on it. A grey jacket with silver detailing, skinny jeans and gray slip on converse complete with highlight yellow ankle socks, I laughed when I saw them. She just had to stick in a bright color somewhere.

My smile went away when I realized that I still needed to tell her. How was I supposed to tell her when I don't even know her?

**Alex**

This is so hard. I am torn between getting root beer or water, knowing I will blow it and get a coke as soon as I get home. That was one bad thing about being so conscious over your weight; your mind always found ways to torture you with something as simple as picking out a drink. I messed with my dress, like I always do when I am nervous, and clanked my change trying to give my right hand something to do. Finally the guy in front of me moved and I was able to stop this and just get the drink bought. I dropped in my change and quickly chose the water before my brain had time to make me get the root beer. As I walked away with my drink I saw my reflection in the window. I sighed with grief as I looked myself up and down, yet again going through my head the countless reasons why I should not have worn these jeans. I only wear these when I wear a dress like this because it helps cover my thighs; my second most conscious place on my body.

"Alex!" that was Bailey running towards me with the results from tryouts last night, waving them rapidly as she caught her breath in front of me. "Alex, I made it! I made it! Can you believe it? Gosh, I have been practicing all summer and fall, and it paid off!" Not like she needed the practice anyway, she was one of the best and I was envious of that about her. Not only was she gorgeous and I felt like a rat compared to her, she was also the best girl on the team, yet for some reason she was really insecure about her abilities. "Alex, don't you want to know how you did?"

"Of course." She handed me the paper, I was shaking by the time I saw my name. There it was. "I don't understand, I missed like 2 shots yesterday! How…" I was so shocked I just began laughing.

"Why do look so dumfounded? I knew you would make it. We all knew it!" All of a sudden my drabby day was turned to complete bliss.


	3. Go on and laugh

Alex

I had been feeling weird all day and I don't know why. It's like I have been watched all day, but I never see anyone blatantly looking at me, just the normal glances but nothing like what I am feeling.

Finally I had made it to the cafeteria to eat some food. Our new soccer coach has been keeping team beat lately and I need to get some food in before another brutal practice in a couple of hours. Someone was obviously in a hurry because when they flashed by in front of me the wind made my bangs scramble up yet again. As I was trying to fix them hair got in my eyes.

_Great now they are going to start watering and my make-up will go crazy._

"Oh…I am SO sorry!.." the stupid ditzy girl who's name is something like Haley, Hannah, Anna? Whatever. I could hear the crowd at the closest table start laughing soon the rest followed suit. _Of course. _I could see her lips start to pinch together, she was obviously trying not to start laughing.

"Go ahead and laugh, everyone else is, I don't know what you are waiting for." I could feel the lumpy instant mashed potatoes sliding slowly down my shirt, and sweet tea seeping through everywhere.


End file.
